drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Draco (Sternbild)
thumbDraco (lat. Drache) ist ein Sternbild am Nördlichen Nachthimmel. Draco ist das achtgrößte Sterbild. Es beginnt über dem Großen Bären und windet sich um den kleinen Bären. Sternbild Das Sternbild Draco kann man bei uns ganzjährig am Himmel sehen (vorausgesetzt es ist Nacht). Der Drache besteht aus 14 Hauptsternen. Der Hellste Stern in diesem Sternbild ist der Stern Gamma Draconis (abgekürtzt: γ Dra oder auch Eltanin). Der Kopf wird von vier Sternen gebildet. Drachenknoten thumb| Drache im Astronomicum Caesareum (1540) von Peter Apian Abgeleitet vom Sternbild Draco werden auch die beiden , also die die Schnittpunkte der Mondbahn mit der Ekliptikebene, als Drachenknoten bezeichnet. Die Mondknoten wurden darum Caput draconis (lat. für Drachenkopf, aufsteigender Mondknoten, Symbol ☊) und Cauda draconis (lat. für Drachenschwanz, absteigender Mondknoten, Symbol ☋) bezeichnet. Als Drachenbauch (lat. Venter draconis) hingegen bezeichnete man die beiden Punkte der Mondbahn, die die höchste nördliche bzw. südliche ekliptikale Breite haben, also den größten Abstand von der Eklitpik. Des weiteren ist nach den Drachenpunkten die "Drakonitische Periode" (von griechisch Drakon) benannt, die Zeit zwischen zwei Durchgängen eines Himmelsobjektes durch seine Knoten. Als drakonitischer Monat wird z.B. die Zeitspanne zwischen zwei aufeinander folgenden Durchgängen des Mondes durch den aufsteigenden Knoten bezeichnet. Ein drakonitischer Monat dauert 27,21222 Tage. Das sind 27 Tage, 5 Stunden, 5 Minuten und 35,8 Sekunden. Die Idee dahinter ist, dass der Drache bei einer Finsternis die Sonne oder den Mond verschluckt. Mythologische Beispiele dafür sind z.B. Apophis oder Bakunawa. Der persische Drache Gōčihr (Jawzahr in Arabien), der der Mythologie nach von einem Mondknoten zum anderen reicht, ist der Ursprung der Benennung. Nach ihm heißen die Mondknoten in persisch gōzihr sar (Drachenkopf) und gōzihr dumb (Drachenschwanz) und in arabisch raʾs al-tennin and ḏanab al-tennin, wovon die lateinischen Namen abgeleitet sindShlomo Sela (2003), Abraham Ibn Ezra and the Rise of Medieval Hebrew Science, in Brill's Series in Jewish Studies, Brill, S. 124–126, 244–245, ISBN 9789004129733. Mythologie Mesopotamisch In der wird erzählt, wie Marduk die Drachin Tiamat spaltet. Eine ihrer Hälften wird der Himmel, eine die Erde. Das Sternbild Drache kann als die himmlische Hälfte von Tiamat interpretiert werden Jim Tester (1999), A History of Western Astrology, Boydell & Brewer, ISBN 0-85115-255-4. Griechisch Am häufigsten wird Draco als Ladon interpretiert, ein Drache der griechischen Mythologie, der von Herakles bezwungen wurdeJulius D.W. Staal (1988), The New Patterns in the Sky, McDonald and Woodward Publishing Company, ISBN 978-0-939923-04-5. Die Konstellation des Herakles befindet sich nahe dem Drachen und wird manchmal mit dem Fuß auf dem Drachen dargestelltIan Ridpath; Wil Tirion (2001), Stars and Planets Guide, Princeton University Press, ISBN 0-691-08913-2. Nach einer greco-römischen Legende wurde Draco hingegen von der Göttin Minerva (griechisch Athene) getötet und an den Himmel geworfen. Nach dieser Legende war Draco einer der Giganten, die gegen die Olympier kämpften. Draco wurde gegen den nördlichen Himmelspol geworfen und fror dort festJulius D.W. Staal (1988), The New Patterns in the Sky, McDonald and Woodward Publishing Company, ISBN 978-0-939923-04-5. Selten wird Draco auch als Typhon interpretiertJulius D.W. Staal (1988), The New Patterns in the Sky, McDonald and Woodward Publishing Company, ISBN 978-0-939923-04-5. Arabisch In der arabischen Astronomie stellt das Sternbild keinen Drachen dar, sondern vier weibliche Kamele, die ein von zwei Hyänen angegriffenes Kamelkalb beschützen. Dabei sind Eta Draconis und Zeta Draconis die Hyänen, während Beta Draconis, Gamma Draconis, Nu Draconis und Xi Draconis die Mutterkamele sind. Das Kalb ist ein kleiner Stern nahe Beta DraconisJulius D.W. Staal (1988), The New Patterns in the Sky, McDonald and Woodward Publishing Company, ISBN 978-0-939923-04-5. Trivia *Im Kopf des Drachen liegt der Radiant des Meteorstroms der , die immer vom 6. bis 10. Oktober zu sehen sind. *Der Hauptcharakter des Films Dragonheart, Draco, ist nach dem Sternbild benannt. *Früher gehörte der kleine Bär auch zu diesem Sternbild und stellte die Flügel des Drachen dar. *Laut einer europäischen Legende stammen alle auf der Erde lebenden Drachen von einem fernen Planeten im Sternbild Draconis. Der Großvater aller Drachen hatte einige von ihnen auf den blauen Planeten verbannt, da sie durch den Einsatz ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten das Gleichgewicht der Elemente und somit der Natur empfindlich gestört hatten. Auf der Erde sollten diese Drachen lernen, die Natur zu schützen und zu behüten, bevor sie wieder in ihre Heimat zurückkehren dürften. Der Drachenstein, welcher sich im Besitz jedes Drachen befindet, erinnert sie an ihre einstige Heimat.Iris Rinkenbach & Bran O. Hodapp (2002), Das grosse Buch der Drachen, S. 30, Schirner Verlag, ISBN 978-3897671126. *Nach dem Sternbild ist die benannt, eine Taktik im Schachspiel. Dies liegt an der Ähnlichkeit der Sternenkonstellation mit der Bauernstellung in dieser SchachvarianteEduard Jefimowitsch Gufeld (1982), Sizilianskaja Saschtschita. Fiskultura i sport, Moskau. Nachweise Kategorie:Griechische Mythologie Kategorie:Schlangendrachen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen